


The Librarian

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Working as a librarian you know your books. You think nothing of it when you come across one you’ve never seen before, until you meet its owner.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

*****

You had a routine. 

Wake up, coffee, shower, minimum makeup, dress, news for five minutes, hair up in a bun, more coffee, and finally off to work.

You worked as a Librarian. Quite enjoyed it. You had always surrounded yourself with books, disappearing into another world had always fascinated you. Better than the life you led at least.

With books you could travel to distant lands and have grand adventures, be a knight and befriend dragons and the like. You could be a scientist traveling the world, visit places you could never see in real life.

You frowned, your bank account would never hold the money you needed to travel, as much as you wanted, which reminded you that you would need to stop off at the grocery store after work for dinner. 

“Honestly Y/N, you should do something with you hair, let it down… I have the perfect lipstick for you!! Hold on,” and there she went. Mrs.Sandra was the mother you never had or rather she fancied herself your sister. You let out a small sigh and shook your head grabbing the cart piled high with books. 

You deftly stepped over the bump in the carpet in the foreign languages aisle and stared at the fancy lettering. You hadn’t seen this book before, but it had the proper codes and you let out a small, “Ah!” finding its space and slipping it in. You had taken a few steps when you stopped sucking in your bottom lip and moving back, pulling the book from it’s spot and letting your fingers caress the cover. It was well worn, you were certain you knew every book here.

You let out a little growl, brows pressed together, you didn’t understand the language, you could usually pin the language, even if you didn’t read, write or speak it. It was a small bit of pride being able to know that…this… you let out a small exclamation as you realized not only was it a book in a different language but it was also coded.

You pulled on the cart and smiled sheepishly as Mrs. Sandra came around the corner and frowned at you, “sorry!” you got a wave in response and moved around to put the rest of the books back. 

The day went rather well, nothing unusual happened and you were due for lunch in ten. Books were always moving, in or out. You cleared the tables several times a day, helping the university students find what they needed, jumping on computer to straighten out the mess they had made by clicking one too many tabs. Moving to help order what was needed to fill, sending out notices and back to re-shelving books.

As usual, no one paid you any mind unless they needed help and usually they moved past you to the check out desk. Mrs. Sandra always calling you over and the person being surprised, not many young women worked in libraries? This always confused you and you offered a smile and went about helping them find what was needed.

No, today was like every other day.

You had just stepped into the back grabbing your overlarge bag and stepped out when you saw him. He was new. You knew most everyone that came here. Your heart skipped a beat as he spoke to Mrs. Sandra. Voice low and smoldering, you licked your lips without thinking and decided you needed to lay off the romance novels…

“Y/N?” 

Blue eyes flickered over to you, quickly pinning you and freezing you to the spot, you could feel his gaze as it moved down the length of you and returned ever so slowly to meet your gaze and heat pooled low in your belly when he offered you a smile. That kind of smile you had seen, never directed at you, it was full of wicked promise and made your knees weaken.

“Y/N? Dear?” 

You snapped out of it and cleared your throat, “Yes?” it was high pitched and you winced, always with the awkward, “I’m so sorry! What is it Mrs. Sandra?”

“This gentleman, oh!” she giggled like a schoolgirl making you smile, “ _Professor_ ,” she corrected herself, “is looking for a book. He lost a book, certain he was here yesterday when he misplaced it.” She nudged you towards the man, “go on and be a dear, you know these old bones of mine don’t allow me to keep up with these young bachelors anymore.”

His laughter made your stomach flutter, “eh heh heh heh, I am quite certain you could give me a run for my money Sandra.”

Holy FUCK.

He was illegal. 

Utterly and undeniably illegal. 

You set your bag down and glanced at your watch. You could help him find his book in two minutes so long as he could tell you the title. If you didn’t look at him, too late, you could keep him locked away in your mind for eternity and not make a fool of yourself. You could survive this.

“Of course,” you heard yourself say. “What book was it?”

“It,” he frowned and then laughed a bit more to himself than anything then waved his hands in front of him, “see, I got it here many years ago, just moved back into the area for the job you understand?” he asked looking at you hands moving around in front of him.

Good lord his hands!

You swallowed, “I’m sorry, I don’t know,” you said tilting your head to the side and smiling softly in confusion. “I need a title.”

There it was again, that heat in his eyes, it made you feel as if you were going to melt on the spot and you were sure that you would spontaneously combust into flames. No one had the right to be able to give anyone that look! Or rather, at least not direct it at you.

“I’m afraid its in a different language and it is ciphered,” he watched as your eyes lit up with recognition, you knew about his book. Of course you knew his book, he had left it purposely when he saw you yesterday. He had wanted an excuse to come back, to see you again, maybe even get a chance to talk to you. “You know of my book?” he asked leaning forwards eyebrows raising. He liked the way your thoughts crossed clearly across your face, completely readable and unabashedly expressive, utterly innocent and gods if that wasn’t intoxicating! 

Loki wondered what you would look like under him, would you squeeze your eyes shut? Gasp or yell his name as he thrust into you? What would your lips taste of? Would you arch into him, screaming his name? He wondered which book was your favorite, did you listen to music as you read?  _Did_  you read? Many Midgardian’s knew not the magic they held in the written form, though after watching you yesterday he knew you did not take it for granted. You read and you  _loved_  every minute of it.

It made him wonder just what else you would love. 

He watched as you blushed, the red dusting across your cheeks and bent down lifting the bag you had set under the counter, “I uhm,” you cleared your throat, “I hadn’t seen it b-before and our coding was on it, so I was interested in seeing if I would work out some of the ciphers?” you shook your head looking over at the blond woman who stood behind watching the two of you and smiling so wide you were certain her face would crack and it would lop off. 

Loki smiled, “the library was selling a few books back then, I never took the coding off, believed it added character,” he enjoyed the small smile that graced your lips. What else could he say or do to make you smile that way? He knew he was staring when your tongue darted out and he suppressed a moan. “Tantalizing…”

You sucked in a breath, unsure of what he meant, “Mrs. Sandra!” you hummed, shooting her a glare as she nudged you again, stepping towards the counter and holding it out for the young man. “Here, anyhow, you should have it back if it is yours…” you let out a small squeal as his large hands closed over yours, tingles traveling up your fingertips and palm at the touch.

“Please,” he dipped his head to catch your gaze, “if it interests you keep it. I will come back until you are done with it, perhaps you could offer your expert advise on a few choice selections I could check out in the meantime?” he asked voice low and smooth as silk.

You nodded, mouth falling open slightly as he stood in front of you. “Yes,” you breathed out. You wanted to slap yourself at how breathless it sounded, you should probably slap yourself, this was not real. This did not happen in real life.

“We do have the selection of books you requested yesterday before you left Professor,” Mrs. Sandra voice cut in.

And just like that the spell was broken. People were talking in hushed voices, Kelly was checking others out, the beeping as she scanned each book very noticeable. God, you really had to stop reading those romance novels!!!

Loki nodded smiling at the woman beside you and letting go of your hand and the book. He moved over and followed along the counter as Sandra began to ring him out. “Y-your book!” you shook your head and stood behind Mrs. Sandra.

“Loki,” he offered with a grin. You made a noise of confusion, “My name is Loki Odinson. I teach at the college around the corner, as I said before you can borrow the book till you have satisfied your…curiosity.”

There was something you certainly wanted to satisfy…. “ah! I couldn’t!”

“Please,” he smiled and you found yourself nodding, “Y/N was it?” You fought the urge to shiver at your name on his lips and nodded. His eyes darkened and you watched as he bit down on his bottom lip, “very well Y/N, I will be back for it.”

You nodded and watched as he gathered the small pile of books and waved goodbye, long legs carrying him out in mere seconds.

“He can satisfy a lot for me any day!”

“MRS. SANDRA!!!”

“What?! Its true! And he was ready to take you on this very desk!” you found your laughter bubbling up as you smacked her shoulder lightly, shaking a finger at her and snagging your bag. 

Well, today had certainly been different….


	2. Chapter 2

 

  


 

You dropped your head against the wall of books in front of you, exhaustion making every movement heavy and a struggle.

Anything and everything that could go wrong today did. 

Your alarm hadn’t gone off which had caused you to wake up with just enough time to get ready for the day. 

You had run just barely making it in time for your shift, even with being scheduled for the later one. 

You missed your coffee. 

For some reason the computers decided they would go down so everything had to be recorded manually.

The return pile had gotten away from you. Well, not that it was your job, just the one scheduled for it hadn’t shown up and you were three hours over due for lunch. Which looking at everything that still had to be done was not going to happen.

Letting out a little groan you rolled up the sleeves of your favorite sweater and got to work.

The day was pretty much a blur and time seemed to pass you by when a familiar face stopped you in your tracks. His laughter made your stomach flutter and you struggled to keep a smile from your lips. He was talking to one of the undergrads and you couldn’t help but feel a bit of jealousy as the young girl’s hand landed on his upper arm, staying there.

His hand fell on hers and you shook yourself moving on.

* * *

Loki had indeed kept his word. He had continued to return to the library and spent his time there grading the mass amount of paper work. He had learnt your coffee and would often bring you a cup or some sweet from the cafe he frequented before hand. Sandra was one of his favorites with her sass and flirtatious ways, he often made sure to bring her a cup as well and her favorite muffin.

Today he had not seen you and wondered if he had gotten your day off wrong?

He had just spotted you when the young lady had stopped him, she was sweet and it was obvious she was flirting when she laid her hand on him. “Ah, yes, well that particular paper on the mythology of Asgard is not due till the end of the semester so I am sure you can get it done with the help of one of your fellow classmates Victoria.” His hand closed on hers and he removed it from his arm, blue eyes moving over her shoulder to find you had slipped away. “If you have any further inquires you can catch me at the beginning of the school day during office hours.”

“Maybe we can go over it at breakfast?” She asked hopping in front of him, batting her eyelashes at him and twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. 

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, “How forward of you, a small reminder that I am your Professor and hold myself to a higher regard than some hapless TA, you understand yes?” Without waiting for an answer he stepped around her and hurried after you.

* * *

He found you pushing the cart into an aisle, running your hand through your hair, he smiled, it was rare when you went without putting your hair in a bun and it gave him all sorts of unholy images. “You look absolutely miserable.”

You jumped slightly at the sound of his voice right next to your ear, backing up slightly you found yourself pressed against him entirely. “Ah!”

Strong hands caught your forearms as he chuckled, “well… please tell me that I might be able to change the way your day is going?”

You danced out of his hands, well it was more of a hurried shuffle. Really, he could have you flustered with just a bat of his eyelashes, having him so close nearly made your heart explode. “Mr.Odinson,” you greeted finally when you placed the book cart between the two of you.

He made a low noise, close to a growl, hands falling on either side of the cart. “How many times do I have to ask you to call me Loki?”

You waved your hands, mouth falling open slightly before you snapped it shut and shook your head. There was that look again, his eyes landing on your lips as they darkened. “Mr. Odinson, is th-there something I can help you with?” you asked backing into the bookshelf behind you.

Loki let out a sigh of frustration, “Miss Y/N, what has you frowning?”

You nearly let out a groan as he straightened to his full height, arms crossing over that chest you had on more than one occasion dreamed of running your hands over. He stood at least two heads above you and there was no way that you hadn’t thought about having him pressed against you completely. 

Loki watched the expressions cross quickly and vividly across your face. His brows snapped together when you looked away quickly and reached for a book, what was that? What had just gone through your mind? “Y/N?”

You averted your eyes, completely turning your back to him, “ah, it’s nothing!” you could feel the heat rising up our neck and burning your ears. ‘ _Don’t think about his dick, don’t think about his dick.._.’ 

“Y/N, please I think we have become friends over these last few weeks…you enjoyed my book yes?” he asked stepping closer to you, moving the cart to keep you from using it as a blocking aide.

“Oh! But I have to-” you reached for the cart as he stepped in closer making you pause. “Loki-”

“Ah, there it is!” he smirked catching your chin in hand, “now I see,” he hummed pressing you into the bookshelf. “Now about this miserable state of affairs, you seem to be quite flustered, is there something I might be able to do to, oh, I don’t know, perhaps relieve some stress?”

You were certain he would be able to hear your heart thumping against your chest as he looked down at you. Your head tilted back as his hand slid back along your jaw, into your hair, fingers twitching in your strands till they came to rest at the base of your neck.

“There you are!!!”

If you could jump back you would have, Loki did let out a growl just then, fingers slipping from behind your neck to the bookshelf behind you and seamlessly pulling a book from it, “there it is.” 

Kelly blinked, and shook her head, “my boyfriend is here to take me to lunch!” she beamed.

Your stomach screamed and you sighed, “I haven’t gotten mine in yet Kelly…”

She pouted, “pleeeease?! I promise I’ll make it up to you!”

You waved a hand making her squeal and run off as Loki leaned against the bookshelf opposite you and read from the bright green and gold book. “You know the book is upside down right?”

Loki smiled at you over the edge of the book, “dinner then?”

You made a choking sound as you turned to look at him, “what?”

“You just said that you haven’t had lunch, and the library does close at eight, oh, six thirty? Sunday right?” he leaned towards you placing his left hand on the shelf next to your ear. “No escaping this time,” he hummed. 

You nodded, “alright, yes. Dinner.” 

Loki grinned as you smiled up at him, “there it is,” he hummed reaching up and tracing your lips with his forefinger. “I will be back in an hour to pick you up. No need to change your perfect just as you are.”

Your heart nearly stopped as he pulled away and you watched him leave.

Today had been a disaster, but now you had something to look forwards to.

Something and someone.


	3. Chapter 3

  

 

 

 

  


## “The Librarian”

Part 2

Word Count: 1,364

A/N: I have edited the last part to be part one 

*****

You shook your hands out, rolling your neck and shoulders following suit. The butterflies in your stomach would not go away. 

You had dropped more books onto the floor than you could remember since you had become a librarian, your mind completely distracted by the look he had given you.

That look. Those blue eyes.

The way his lips quirked when he met your gaze. Your heart fluttered and you bit down on your bottom lip, you had to get a hold of yourself before going outside. Taking a deep breath you moved to pull your hair into a bun and remembered the way it felt to have his fingers in your hair. 

He had come in just ten minutes before closing, letting you know he would be waiting outside. You had pointed him to where the side exit was that you and a the others used to let him know where you would coming from and he had smiled, reaching up and running his thumb over your jaw. 

As if you hadn’t been having enough problems today, there he went with that way of his. He had stayed to the last second, waving while the others giggled. They had exclaimed as soon as he was out the door, oh Sandra was getting texts and being updated.

There were three others on schedule tonight, aside from the two security personel but that was standard, there had been two call offs, which had put you and the others in a bind. Taking a fortifying breath you stepped out with the others, smiling as you spotted Loki leaning against the railing along the sidewalk. 

His face lit up as he spotted you and he righted himself, hands in his pockets. You walked towards him ignoring the whispers of your coworkers. “Hi!”

His face eased and he offered you a small smile, “hello again Y/N.”

You liked the way his voice sounded, the way it shot through you reaching all the way to your lower abdomen, making you shiver slightly. “So, where you plan on taking me?”

He laughed lightly, “It is not far, a short walk there,” he assured you.

Your eyebrows shot up and you smiled, “Walk?”

Loki nodded, “there is a small bakery, my brother and his wife own and run it.” He licked his lips, clasping his hands together in front of him and looked down the street, a nervous smile upon his lips “I am afraid I left my car there, if you’d prefer to do this another day?”

You shook your head, “it’s fine, just took me by surprise is all, well, lead the way!”

Loki stared at you for a moment longer before he took a step and you fell in beside him, “how does it go with the book?”

You clutched your bag a little tighter, as if he would reach in and retrieve it by force, “I-” you blushed a little thinking of the love poem you had finally finished decoding and translating, “I just finished the fifth one.”

Loki looked over at you, surprise evident, “excellent! I use that coding in some of my classes and most of my students take all year to decode one,” he smiled as you giggled, “Don’t believe me?” he asked bumping his hip into yours lightly, “maybe you should stop by my class one day, see for yourself?”

Your head jerked up and you couldn’t form words for a few seconds. “B-by the uh-the collage?”

Loki’s smile reminded you of a pleased cat, his hand wrapped around your elbow and he gently backed you into the wall. “Yes, the collage where I work, it would please me to show you where I spend all my time aside from your library.”

You heart jack hammered against your chest as he leaned into you, hips pressing into yours, lips inches from your own. “I- we… can yeah, yes… that when?” why did he fluster you?! Why did he stare at you like that? His hand at your waist made you look down and when you looked back up you couldn’t help but whimper. It was that look, the one that seemed to burn into your soul, as if he couldn’t wait to devour you.

Loki ran a hand through your hair, tucking it behind your ear, long slender fingers falling at the base of your neck, wrapping gently around it thumb brushing softly along your jaw. “Y/N-” his voice was low and the growl that made its way past his lips made your knee’s weak, you tilted your head back lips parting as he brushed his against yours.

“BROTHER!!”

You jumped at the exclamation, Loki closed his eyes lips pursing, before a sigh escaped him, the hand at your waist tightening slightly until he pulled back and turned to the man that stood with the door ajar. 

A very big man.

A very big man that was now bounding towards you two.

Loki let out a loud grunt as he was swept up into large arms. “THOR!” he cried as the large blond hugged him tight, a small chuckle leaving him.

“Brother!!” his chuckle seemed to bound off the walls. 

You laughed at the sight of Loki who shoved his hands against the blond mans face, attempting to get loose. You noticed then, the other people on the street, those that snickered and chuckled at the sight of the two men. 

Your eyes widened and you felt your heart skip a beat with realization. He had you against the wall and somehow you had missed all the others passing you on the street. This was the effect he had on you, you had been so caught up in him everyone else had disappeared.

Loki saw you drop your gaze to the floor, hand falling on your chest and squirmed in Thor’s grip. “Put me down!” he growled finally shoving free of Thor. “Y/N? Are you feeling ill?”

You looked up, “oh! Oh, no… it’s not that!” you smiled hands shaking in front of you as you shook your head as well. 

“Is this the lady you speak of so fondly and so frequently of?”

Loki seemed to tense up and you could see a faint blush cross his cheeks. “You speak…fondly of me?” you asked raising an eyebrow, barely able to conceal a your smile.

“Ahhh, eh heh heh,” he dropped his head slightly and for the first time since you had met him it seemed he couldn’t meet your gaze.

“Loki, if you do not tell her of your feelings she will surely be swept away by another!”

Loki spun around and you suppressed a giggle, barely. “Brother!” Loki growled stalking over and forcibly moving the larger man by shoving his hands against his chest and threw you a quick apologetic look. You nodded and stayed in your spot, gripping your purse as he walked Thor back towards the door he had come from.

You looked around, the street was pretty busy and you wondered how you had completely missed the bustle. This was just off the main street where there were several restaurants and a theater just down the street. Sneaking a quick glance at the two you wondered how they could be brothers, their height being the only matching thing about them, at least physically.

You giggled when the tall blond animatedly gestured towards you and then looked sullen as if he had been reprimanded. You watched in fascination as a small woman stepped out the door and joined in the conversation between the two and Thor seemed to shrink before her, Loki looking quite pleased with the way the conversation was headed.

You tensed as the woman looked over at you meeting your gaze and with a determined look and started towards you, Loki calling out to her and following along, the tall muscular blond sulking behind the two.

You threw your shoulders back and readied yourself uncertain as to what was to come.


End file.
